O Inicio Do Torneio Nemesis
O Inicio Do Torneio Nemesis e o primeiro episodio de Nemesis Plan Episodio ( Começa com o Narrador falando ) O Dia parecia super bonito , e Crianças estavam sem poder esperar ... O NOVO TORNEIO DA CIDADE !!! ( Começa abertura ) I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard Handful of complaints but I can’t help the fact that everyone can see these scars I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got Chorus I can't feel the way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal this damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got ( Acaba abertura ) Mike e San : 1...2...3 ! LET IT RIP ! San : VAI TEMPLEEEEEE! ( Mike e San Batalham ) San : Templo de Ar! (Explosão) (Mike Perde ) Mike : Droga!!! San nunca vou ser tão poderoso quanto voce ! San : que nada amigão ( Menino com uma Bicicleta chega ) Menino com a Bicicleta : O TORNEIO NEMESIS VAI COMEÇAR GALERA , SEM PERDE TEMPO VAMOS LA ! Mike e San : hum? ... EH VAMOS NESSA ( Corta pra parte que 2 Bladers estão batalhando ) Mike : Caramba ! esse e o Stadium Zero-G ? ( Menina aparece ) Menina : Exatamente , prazer meu nome e Konan e o seu? Mike : Mike San : O Meu e San prazer Konan : então voces formam um time ou algo do tipo? Mike : agente ta tentando mais ta dificil sabe ( um garoto perde ) Garoto : Ah Droga Mike : Ai quem e o proximo ? Konan : e o Vinicius , ele e um Blader do Brasil , na verdade e Lider da Equipe de Lá , ele e extremamente Forte ( Vinicius e Blader Desconhecido gritam Let It Rip ) Konan : Caramba que incrivel ! San : Konan Konan : hum? San : Voce e uma Blader? Konan : ah claro que não fofo , Eu pesquiso sobre Beyblades e pego Datas de todas elas San : entendi Vinicius : Ataque Especial ! DEMONIO PONEI ! ( Vinicius ganha ) Konan : Minha nossa ! San : O Que foi isso ? Mike : Incrivel ! San : Gente como vamos derrotar esse cara ? Mike : Tudo bem , so temos que treinar , Vamos nessa San ! ( Mike e San correm para fora ) Konan : o que? me esperem galera ! Vinicius : Eles estão saindo ? estão com medo ? ( Mike e San treinando ) LET IT RIP !!! Mike : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( Explosão ) ( Episodio Termina ) * Musica de Encarremento * Baby when they look up at the sky We'll be shooting stars just passing by You'll be coming on with me tonight We'll be burning up like neon lights Be still, my heart cause it's freaking out, freaking out, right now Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now You're all I see in all these places You're all I see in all these faces So let's pretend we're running of time, of time Baby when they look up at the sky We'll be shooting stars just passing by You'll be coming on with me tonight And we'll be burning up like neon lights Baby when they look up at the sky We'll be shooting stars just passing by You'll be coming on with me tonight And we'll be burning up like neon lights Neon lights Neon lights Neon lights Like neon lights Oh Like neon lights Oh Be still, my heart cause it's freaking out, freaking out, right now Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now You're all I see in all these places You're all I see in all these faces So let's pretend we're running of time, of time Baby when they look up at the sky We'll be shooting stars just passing by You'll be coming on with me tonight And we'll be burning up like neon lights Baby when they look up at the sky We'll be shooting stars just passing by You'll be coming on with me tonight And we'll be burning up like neon lights Neon lights Neon lights Neon lights Like neon lights Oh Like neon lights Oh Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, beautiful You're all I see in all these places You're all I see in all these faces So let's pretend we're running of time, of time Like neon lights Oh, like neon lights Oh Be still, my heart cause it's freaking out Categoria:Artigos Beyblade Categoria:Outros Artigos